


Жизнь, смерть и вечность

by aarizona



Series: Пустыня: до того как были мы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Genetic Engineering, Post-Apocalypse, project_desert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona
Summary: так, мелкие тренировочные зарисовки





	Жизнь, смерть и вечность

Жизнь в подземном бункере посреди погибшего мира — так себе развлечение.

Очень так себе.

Очень-очень так себе.

Время тянулось немыслимо медленно.

Раньше, в детстве, до смерти папа` и — ха! — гибели мира, Мари была маленькой девочкой и не могла оценить всей радости поездок в зоопарк, полетов на орбиту и общения с кем-то, кого ты знаешь меньше десяти лет.

Лет через пятнадцать после, когда здешний станционный мир вышел на стабильные рельсы Проекта, сожрал все доступные ресурсы и потребовал от Мари активного участия, было еще хуже. Скучно и противно, надо отметить, но она решила не упускать возможность близко пообщаться с великим Александром Фиай. Ну и что, что по сути он являлся её дядей.

А вот время между было самым лучшим.

К тому же Бо, её милый Бо из компьютерщиков, сохранил несколько веселых компьютерных игр.

Запереться к чертям, заблокировать все мессенджеры, натянуть наушники и выбрать режим полного погружения. Неспешно исследовать огромный мир, ощущая кожей прохладу горного воздуха. Любоваться рассветом, который не скопируешь на станционных лампах, только в полномасштабной симуляции… Ой, да к иблису, к здешнему песчаному демону мысли о симуляции: там она не Мари, одна из команды Проекта Пустыня, а всего лишь безродная девчонка, которая завтра поведет за собой армию, которая встанет над ним и поднимет меч, призывая в бой духов с той стороны, и духи обязательно откликнутся и вырвут победу вместе с хвостом иблиса. А она в честном бою снесет голову полководцу и нихера не встанет во главе, о нет, на это есть советники… Не встанет, как бы не тянулась рука поднять корону, как бы ни были нелогично похожи ледяные глаза седого старика на темный взгляд Александра Фиай.

Радость продолжалась до того момента, когда все компьютерные мощности понадобились голографической части Проекта. Ей выдали работы столько, что снились только днк-цепочки и руки Ирены, с которой они работали — в те дни, когда в лаборатории приходилось даже спать.

Бо умер и отключил игровой сервер. Именно в таком порядке, чертов киборг-экспериментатор.

Жизнь продолжалась, а вот радость в ней…

Целую вечность спустя в глаза Мари — повзрослевшей, старой внутри — посмотрел юный аасим и в его льдисто-синих ярких глазах она увидела готовность вставать на защиту и ничего никогда не бояться.

У этих малышей впереди целая вечность.

После этого взгляда Мари окончательно согласилась на переход в голографическую форму и вхождение в пантеон богов Пустыни.


End file.
